Guardian of the Heavens
by Prince-Riley
Summary: A story showcasing why Superman is loved and respected by everyone...


**Guardian of the Heavens**

In this world, we live to our own free will, and do whatever we can in our lives. There is however, evil lurking around and waiting to strike at the right moment. It causes suffering and misery, but there is hope for everyone, especially the weak and innocents who have to deal with these problems.

He is called Superman, and many around the world see him as their hero, saviour and guardian angel. One of the greatest people to ever exist on the planet, he has saved many from the forces of evil, and helped out those who are suffering in their lives. A true hero, many around look up to him and idolise him. There are many stories going around of his heroic antics, but these two really stand out.

It began one day near Metropolis, also known as the home of Superman. A young man was shown walking down the street, after having finished taking small walk, he was now proceeding to head back to his home, which was a small apartment block somewhere on the outskirts.

"That was a nice walk, but I should really head back home, I need to take a little rest since I'm so exhausted" he said

As he continued his journey home, he decided to take a shortcut, and went through a small park surrounded by some trees, which looked like a nice place to relax, but it was also in a bad place of town, and the man never knew what would happen next.

He decided to sit down at one of the benches and give his legs a rest so that he could continue later, but sooner or later he heard some footsteps, who he presumed were other people coming to relax in the park. Unfortunately, he guessed too late.

"Hmm, I notice something approaching..." he said

Sudddenly, a medium sized man appeared with a loaded gun, along with his two companions, armed with a knife and modified baseball bat. They were from one of the gangs in Metropolis, meant danger, and were going to do whatever it took to get their way, even if it meant killing innocents.

They approached the man, who now had a look of pure fear on his face, as he just noticed his impending demise. The leader then pointed his gun right near the man, while his accomplises had their weapons ready if he managed to escape.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" the man whimpered

"Oh, nothing much" said the thug "We all saw you and decided that you would make a good servant for our gang, so now you're coming with us, before we kill you!"

"Oh, don't kill me please, I haven't done anything wrong.."

"Then shut the hell up!"

The three gang members went near him, and forced him off the bench without warning. They then began moving him over to their car, which was parked not too far from the park.

"Oh god, somebody please help me" he prayed as he was crying

Suddenly, without warning there was a huge flash and then the wind blew. All three of the thugs then fell to the ground, knocked unconscious by something powerful. It occured in the blink of an eye.

The man was shocked as they collapsed. He had no idea what the hell just happened, but he then looked behind him and saw him, draped in his signature costume with the red cape, he was Superman.

"Superman?!" he said in shock

"That's right, are you okay?" Superman said in concern

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me. I was beginning to fear the worst if you never showed up"

"No worries, after all I protect everyone here from evil. You should go home and get to safety, no wonder what will happen if they regain consciousness"

"Right, I should really get going, thank you so much Superman"

As the man left, he saw Superman take off into the sky and fly towards the main district, he was grateful there was a hero in this world, who saved everyone from the dangers that lurked within.

It turns out Superman had raced towards the main district, because an armed robbery was taking place at one of the banks, by the typical robbers no less, but these ones were fully armed and looking for a fight.

"Nobody move! Stay where you are, while we take the money!" shouted the leader

"If anyone tries to do anything stupid, they are a dead man!" yelled another robber

The robbery continued as they proceeded to take all the remaining cash, and then make their escape. All of the robbers ran into their van, which was designed for protection against the police, and started driving away from the bank, hoping to get back to their base in time.

"Haha! All in a days work!" boasted the leader

Unfortunately, they had no idea that Superman was right on their trail, and they never knew what kind of abilities he possessed, so what happened next would shock them.

Suddenly, the van was hit with a large amount of force, and it began moving off the ground at high speed, until it was midway above the Metropolis skyline.

"What the hell is happening?!"

"I have no idea boss! The van suddenly started moving on it's own!"

The van was then turned on it's side, and started falling to the ground, until it impacted the surface, trapping the robbers inside. No one was in the way when the van hit the ground however, as Superman told them to move back.

Superman then immediately ripped open the doors of the van, and removed the robbers, who had been knocked out from the impact. After handing them over to the police, he returned the stolen cash to the bank and returned to the street, where a large crowd had gathered over the events and were now cheering for him.

A news crew had came up to Superman and asked him a few questions about what happened. After explaining what happened, including the events that occurred earlier in the park, Superman ended it with these words.

"Truth, Justice and Freedom always prevails"

And with that, Superman flew off, heading all the way back to the Fortress of Solitude to take a good night's rest...

* * *

The next day, everything returned back to normal. The criminals and the street gang had been dealt with and locked away in a prison cell, so now everyone was resuming with their everyday lives.

Along a small crowd was the same man who had to deal with the street gang and was saved by Superman. He was now walking to the convenience store to get some snacks for the day, and then return home.

While he was in the store, he saw on the TV that the news was reporting on the events that had occurred yesterday, and Superman's involvement in stopping them and bringing justice.

"Yesterday, there was a bank robbery that happened in Metropolis central around 5:30 in the afternoon. There was 6 criminals who robbed a bank and took all the money, but luckily Superman was there to stop the crime."

The man was very happy, Superman was always there for the civilians of Metropolis, and always protected them when they were in danger, along with stopping evil deeds from happening. He also took notice that the reporter also took mention of what happened to him in the park.

"Before the robbery, there was an incident reported in the Metropolis park, where members from a notorious crime gang confronted a young man and attempted to kidnap him in plain sight of others. Superman was also present in time to save this young man from being taken captive."

"We spoke to Superman shortly after he stopped the robbery, and he said to never lose hope and keep on fighting, and that there was always a hero in need of helping others. That is all for this topic, in other news..."

After the man finished up in the shop, he was walking back home, thinking to himself about the events yesterday. He was happy and relieved that there was a hero in this world, and that Superman was the right person.

"Superman is really a great person, always helping out the weak ones and being there for them in need..." he thought

He noticed something in the sky, which looked like a human. A closer look showed that it was Superman flying high and watching out above. He smiled, and continued walking back home.

Superman was a true hero for everyone. He stopped crimes, helped out those in need, defended the innocents and weak from the forces of evil and overall was there for them when they needed him. An admirable person, both respected and admired, what could anyone ask for to protect themselves?

Superman was like the people's guardian angel, who had came down from heaven himself and made a promise to protect everyone from the darkness that resides down under. That's what the public thought, and that made them respect him even more then before.

Heroes and villains have had there parts in peoples lives, but there was only one real hero, who fought for truth, justice and the american way, along with saving everyones lives in the process.

He was the one known as...

 _ **SUPERMAN**_


End file.
